Dash Wilder
| birth_place = Old Fort, North Carolina | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Asheville, North Carolina | billed = Raleigh, North Carolina | trainer = | debut = September 22, 2002 | retired = }} Daniel Marshall Wheeler (May 17, 1987) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to a developmental contract to World Wrestling Entertainment's developmental territory WWE NXT where he works by the ring name of Dash Wilder. He is a one-time NXT Tag Team Champion. Professional wrestling career Live Action Wrestling (2005-2006) Walters appeared in his first professional match on the November 12, 2005 taping for Live Action Wrestling in a losing singles match with Lodi. The following year during the January 13, LAW taping, Walters lost to Kirby Mack. National Wrestling Alliance/NWA Anarchy Wrestling (2007-2014) On March 3, 2007, Walters teamed with Derrick Driver in a losing tag team match against The Hollywood Brunettes (Andrew Alexander & Kyle Matthews). On April 7, Walters teamed with Driver again to unsuccessfully face Brandon Phoenix & Brodie Ray Chase. On the April 21 episode of NWA Anarchy, Walters and Driver won against the team of the Texas Hitmen (Big Dogg & Skitzo). On May 5, during the NWA Anarchy #71 episode, Walters and Driver participated in a Eight Team Rumble won by Adrian Hawkins & Seth Delay. On May 19, during the 73rd episode of NWA Anarchy TV, Walters and Driver teamed with Billy Buck and Jeff Jameson, in a losing tag match against The Anger Alliance (Adam Roberts, Brandon Phoenix, Brodie Chase & Don Matthews). During the 75th episode of NWA Anarchy TV, on June 2, Walters and Driver defeated Sex And Money (Andrew Pendelton III & Caleb Konley). On June 23, at NWA Anarchy Hostile Environment 2007, Steven Walters and Derrick Driver lost to The Anger Alliance and team Sex And Money in a three-team tag match. During the title hunt for the NWA Anarchy Tag Team Championship, as The New Wave, Steve Walter and Derrick Driver won their No. 1 Contendership on August 2, 2008 at the 137th episode of NWA Anarchy TV against The Devil's Rejects (Azrael & Shaun Tempers) the champions. They went on to win the NWA Anarchy Tag Team Champion from team NWA Elite (Kimo & Shatter) on the 139 episode of NWA Anarchy TV on August 16. During the remainder of his career in NWA Anarchy, Walters won the NWA Anarachy Television Championship. National Wrestling Alliance Charlotte (2009) With Derrick Driver, as Team The New Wave, Walters debuted in his first NWA Charlotte match on January 24, defeating The Naturals (Andy Douglas & Chase Stevens). At NWA Charlotte Thorns & Roses on February 14, Walters and Driver beat Jeff Lewis & Zack Salvation. On February 28, at NWA Charlotte Power Struggle, Driver and Walters defeated Malachi & Vordell Walker. On March 14, Walters and Driver defeated Team Ego (Abel Adams & Will Snapp) at NWA Charlotte Know Thy Enemy. At April 11, at NWA Charlotte Final Destination - The End Of The Beginning, Walters and Driver defeated Team Ego (Abel Adams & Will Snapp) and The American Gangsters (Frank & Nicky). All total, The New Wave had nine matches and won all of them, including their last match at NWA Charlotte Queen City Tag Team Classic on May 30, which was also the last event for the promotion as it shut down after that date. Showtime Allstar Wrestling (2010-2011) On December 11, at SAW Fight Before Christmas, Walters was defeated by Kid Kash in singles action. He wrestled his remaining SAW matches under the ring name Daniel Wheeler. On April 1, at a joint promotion of United States Wrestling Organization and Southern Allstar Wrestling, Wheeler was defeated by the Jeremiah Plunkett. Plunkett would defeat Wheeler again on the 173rd episode of SAW TV on April 23. Resistance Pro Wrestling (2012-2013) Walters debuted at January 13, at RPW Rise, losing to Jay Bradley. On February 17, at RPW Vicious Circle Walters defeated The Sheik, before losing to The Sheik at RPW Obsession on March 23, in a Falls Count Anywhere match. On May 11, Walters teamed with The Sheik to defeat Lethal Weapon (Cedric Alexander & John Skyler) RPW A Small Deadly Space. On February 17, at RPW Vicious Circle Walters defeated The Sheik, before losing to The Sheik at RPW Obsession on March 23, in a Falls Count Anywhere match. On May 11, Walters teamed with The Sheik to defeat Lethal Weapon (Cedric Alexander & John Skyler) RPW A Small Deadly Space. On September 14, at RPW Just A Game, Walters lost to Rob Anthony. On November 30, Walters teamed with Jocephus in a tag team four-way for the vacant RPW Tag Team Championship, losing to team Lock Up (Aaron Epic & Suge D. On February 17, at RPW Vicious Circle Walters defeated The Sheik, before losing to The Sheik at RPW Obsession on March 23, in a Falls Count Anywhere match. On May 11, Walters teamed with The Sheik to defeat Lethal Weapon (Cedric Alexander & John Skyler) RPW A Small Deadly Space. On September 14, at RPW Just A Game, Walters lost to Rob Anthony. On November 30, Walters teamed with Jocephus in a tag team four-way for the vacant RPW Tag Team Championship, losing to team Lock Up (Aaron Epic & Suge D at RPW Sad Wings Of Destiny. On January 18, at RPW Stay Hungry, unsuccessfully faced Mr. 450 in singles action. This would be his last RPW match. National Wrestling Alliance Presents (2010-2011) With Derrick Driver, the team of New Wave defeated Team Macktion (Kirby Mack & TJ Mack) at NWA In Charlotte on January 23, 2010. They followed their victory with a consecutive win over Aden Chambers & Kirby Mack at NWA in Charlotte on January 24. Walters participated in the title run for NWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship, first appearing in Round One of the title's tournament, in which he lost to Chase Owens, on October 7, at NWA Revival. Pro Wrestling Syndicate (2012) On May 4, Walters was defeated VSK at PWS Refuse To Lose 2012. Pro Wrestling EVO (2012) On April 24, at EVO Vive La EVOlucion Walters and his tag partner John Skyler would meet as opponents in a singles match ending with Walters defeating his tag partner. At EVO This One Is For The Haters, on September 28, Walters was defeated by Lodi. This would be his last EVO match. New York Wrestling Connection (2012) On January 21, at NYWC Sideshow, Walters was defeated by Papadon in Walters' first and only NYWC match. Premiere Wrestling Xperience (2012-2014) On October 5, Walters defeated Billy Brash at PWX An Evil Twist Of Fate. On November 22, 2013, Walters defeated Lance Lude at PWX Climbing The Ladder. He returned to PWX on February 16 to wrestle at PWX Rise Of A Champion IX - Tag 2, winning a victory over Oliver Grimsly. During the March 16 PWX TV Taping, Walters and long-time tag partner John Skyler again faced each other in a singles match that ended in a double count-out. United States Wrestling Organization (2012) On December 7, Walters competed for the vacant ATL Heavyweight Championship, losing to Drew Haskins. Preston City Wrestling (2012) On August 17, Walters had the rare opportunity to wrestle outside of the United States and compete in the United Kingdom. At PCW One But Not Forgotten - 1st Anniversary, Walters wrestled against Noam Dar, Bubblegum, Dean Allmark, Joey Hayes and Martin Kirby in a six-way match for the vacant PCW Cruiserweight Championship. The match was won by Dar. All Star Wrestling & Union Of European Wrestling Alliances (2013) While in the United Kingdom, Walters worked a total of 16 matches involving singles and tag team action. The first of these ASW/UEWA matches involved a teaming with his old partner John Skyler to defeat Robbie Dynamite & Tony Spitfire on July 6. On July 16, Walters teamed with Skyler again in a losing tag match against Marty Scurll & Mexx. On July 18, Walters faced and lost to Robbie Dynamite in singles action, before teaming with Avalanche, John Skyler, Sam Elias in a losing match against Dean Allmark, Frankie Sloan, James Mason & Mexx. Walters would then suffer two straight losses to Kenbai on July 23 and July 24. He turned his losing streak around quickly with a victory on July 25, over Jamie Sleight. On July 27, Walters teamed with The Bravado Brothers in a losing effort against Walters' partner John Skyler, Kenbai & Nathan Cruz. On the following show, on July 28, the Lionhearts (Eddie Ryan & Jason Larusso) beat John Skyler and Steven Walters. Walters came back from this loss with three straight victories against Nathan Cruz in singles action from July 30, 31, and August 1. On August 3, John Skyler and Walters were defeated by Kenbai & Tony Spitfire. Walters then lost to Justin Starr on August 4 before gaining his last victory against Tony Teeside on August 7. Walters finished his ASW/UEWA tour, with a defeat to Nathan Cruz on August 27. Pro Wrestling ZERO1 (2013) Walters traveled to Japan, where he wrestled for Pro Wrestling ZERO1. His first match was on March 3, at ZERO1_TWELVE - Tag 1 in a six-man tag match, teaming with Jo Kyung-Ho and KAMIKAZE to defeat Craig Classic, Shito Ueda Yusaku Obata. On March 6, at ZERO1_TWELVE - Tag 2, Walters, along with Jack Anthony, Maybach Beta won a six-man tag match against Mineo Fujita, Takuya Sugawara and Yuki Sato. Walters would again win a third six-man tag match on March 31, teaming with Maybach Beta and Tama Williams to take on and defeat KAMIKAZE, Ryouji Sai and YO-HEY at ZERO1 Yasukuni Shrine Festival. On April 15, Walters unsuccessfully challenged for the ZERO1 World Junior Heavyweight Championship, losing to the Champion Takuya Sugawara at ZERO1 Far And Away. This would conclude Walters' two-month stint in Japan and with Pro ZERO1. Dragon Gate USA (2013) Walters made his Dragon Gate debut on November 11, at DGUSA Fearless 2013, where he teamed with Biff Busick in a losing tag match against Andrew Everett and Caleb Konley. He made his last DGUSA appearance on November 17, at DGUSA Freedom Fight 2013, in a losing singles match against Jon Davis. Organization Of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts (2013) On January 15, Walters made his only OMEGA appearance in a losing tag match, teaming with John Skyler to take on Caprice Coleman and Cedric Alexander at OMEGA Chinlock For Chuck. Pro Wrestling Chattanooga/Allied Independent Wrestling Federations (2013) Walters made an appearance in a joint promotion for PWC and AIWF on June 21 in an AIWF World Heavyweight Championship match, successfully challenging the champion Kyle Matthews. WrestleForce (2012-2014) On April 21 at WrestleForce Spring Fling III: Extreme Warfare, Walters wrestled two matches in a WrestleForce Championship Tournament. The first match was a semi final, in which Walters lost to John Skyler. Walters would avenge his loss with a victory over Caleb Konley. On October 10, at WrestleForce Fall Brawl 3: All Or Nothing, Walters would defeat Caleb Konley again. On November 30, at WrestleForce Proving Ground, Walters would again lost to his tag partner John Skyler. At WrestleForce 4Saken on December 8, The Love Hate Machine (Skyler and Walters) won a four-team tag match against Josie Michael's House Of Style (BJ Hancock & Michael Frehley), team LEGIT (Brandon Paradise & Eric Bradford) and The Twisted Metal Rebels (Hammer & Hex). On February 9, The Love Hate Machine was defeated by the team of TNA superstars Crimson and Gunner at WrestleForce Aggression. On May 17, Walters defeated Ryan Edmonds at WrestleForce Revenge. On June 15, at WrestleForce Showdown In The Falls 2, Walters and Skyler challenged for the vacant WrestleForce Tag titles, losing to team of BJ Hancock and Michael Frehley. In a tag team series final held at the same event, Walters and Skyler defeated defeat The Twisted Metal Rebels (BA & Hexx). At WrestleForce Fall Brawl 4 - A Date With Fate, on September 21, Walters overcame a WrestleForce Tag Team Title Elimination match, defeating the tag champions BJ Hancock & Michael Frehley. At WrestleForce Aggression, on February 9, the Tag Champions Skyler and Walters successfully defended their titles against The Bravado Brothers. The champions would only enjoy their championships for only one more month before losing their titles to The Bravado Brothers on March 30, at WrestleForce Unleashed, in a Two Out Of Three Falls. East Coast Wrestling Association (2014) On April 5, Walters would suffer yet another defeat in singles action against his tag partner John Skyler at ECWA 18th Annual Super 8 Tournament in the first round of the tournament. World Wrestling Entertainment (2014-Present) WWE NXT (2014-Present) Upon his signing with the WWE, Walters began working by the ring name Dash Wilder. He quickly formed a team with Scott Dawson, becoming known as The Mechanics. As part of this newly formed team, Wilder and Dawson debuted in their first tag match together on June 28, where they lost to Konnor and Viktor, together known as The Ascension. Since that show, Wilder and Dawson mostly work as a jobber tag team. In wrestling *'Signature moves' :*UnSkinny Bop :*Full Nelson Slam :*Yakuza Kick *'Nicknames' :*''"The Fever"'' *'Teams and stables' :*The Love Hate Machine with John Skyler :*The Mechanics with Scott Dawson (WWE 2014-Present) :*New Wave with Derrick Driver Championships and accomplishments *'Anarchy Wrestling' :*Anarchy Tag Team Championships (2-times) :*Anarchy Television Championship * WWE ** NXT Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Scott Dawson *'WrestleForce' :*WrestleForce Tag Team Championships (with John Skyler) External links * WWE.com Profile * CAGEMATCH.net Profile * Profile * Facebook Category:1987 births Category:2002 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:North Carolina wrestlers Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Allied Powers Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Anarchy Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Live Action Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Charlotte alumni Category:NWA New Beginnings alumni Category:NWA Presents alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Peachstate Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Chattanooga alumni Category:Pro Wrestling EVO alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:Showtime All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Organization alumni Category:WrestleForce alumni Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:NXT Tag Team Champions Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers